


How 6 Phantom Thieves crashed Valentines

by BloodRedTitanium1022



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Surprise Visits, Third Wheels, Valentine's Day, oblivious friends, still very bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedTitanium1022/pseuds/BloodRedTitanium1022
Summary: Ren had it all planned out, but he hadn't anticipated that his friends were this planless on Valentines.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	How 6 Phantom Thieves crashed Valentines

„Huh, so you really got it all planned out, kid...“ Sojiro sounded impressed as he wiped the counter and watched Ren arranging a flower vase on one of the tables.

„Yup. The food is waiting to be served, the chocolate fountain is ready for action and a movie is rented out.“ Ren said as he tugged at the red roses.

„Didn‘t think you were such a casanova.“ Sojiro chuckled.

„It smells delicious! Oh, I hope you planned on giving me something of that steak you‘re cooking.“ Morgana chimed in from one of the bar stools.

„What‘s he saying?“ Sojiro asked.

„Oh, he‘s just saying that he doesn‘t like steak.“ Ren said while laying out cutlery, shooting Morgana a grin over the shoulder.

„What? Betrayal!“ Morgana hissed, the hair on his back standing up.

„Right, I‘m gonna head out and leave you to it.“ Sojiro took his coat and hat before sweeping up Morgana „I‘m gonna take this guy so you have some time alone.“ he said while ignoring Morganas verbal protests that to him only sounded like a cat being tortured. „You behave.“ he tipped his head to Ren before exiting the Cafe with Morgana under his arm.

„I‘ll get you back for this, Joker!“ he heard the cat cursing before the door closed. Ren grinned before taking off his apron and proudly looked at the elegantly set table. Everything was ready, now he just needed to wait for her to arrive. He sat down at the bar, checking his phone when the little bell at the door chimed. A smile spread across his face only to drop again when he saw who just entered.

„Good evening.“ Yusuke said, a big book tucked under his arm.

Rens brow furrowed „Hello, Yusuke. What brings you here?“

„I came to enjoy a calm evening in a comfortable environment. The city is rather busy today…“ Yusuke explained.

„I wonder why…“ Ren remarked.

„Me too...“ Yusuke was unaware of the sarcasm. „I see you are running the store alone today. You seem in dire need of company.“

Ren cast a nervous glance at the clock. She would be here soon and having Yusuke as a spectator was noones ideal valentines date. He was about to respond when the door opened for a second time. „Hey.“ Ryuji casually greeted as he walked in, immediatly making himself at home as he flopped into one of the booths. Ren felt a little lost. It was true, he hadn‘t told anyone that he had date tonight, but he also hadn‘t thought that they would all come here. Did none of them have a date? As usual, Ryuji was unable to read the situation when he loudly complained „Dude, this whole Valentines-shit is insane. You can‘t go anywhere without running into couples being all over each other.“ he paused to look around the cafe once more „I‘m glad that I finally found a place that‘s not all romantic and shit...“

Ren cast a sad glance at his perfectly set table and the roses „Yeah….“ he sighed.

„Valentines day… I completely forgot.“ Yusuke remarked, suddenly understanding the crowded streets.

„Anyway, I say we hide out here until it‘s over.“ Ryuji sighed, much to Rens dismay.

„A wonderful idea. I have brought my latest priced posession to peruse, if anyone is interested.“ Yusuke gently tapped his huge art book.

„Dude, no way. I came to play some video games.“ Ryuji argued while Ren tried to make peace with the fact that he wouldn‘t get rid of these two any time soon. How would he explain this to Makoto?

„By they way, what is this intriguing smell? Is Boss trying out a new recipe?“ Yusuke asked.

„No, I made it.“ Ren sighed.

„Oh, can we have some? I‘m starving!“ Ryuji immediatly said.

„Guys...“ Ren started when the door opened once more. This time it was Futaba who carried a smug looking Morgana in her arms.

„Now what‘s going on here?“ Futaba asked while Morgana jumped down from her arms.

„So you didn‘t want me around but Yusuke and blondie can come?“ Morgana screeched.

„It‘s not what it looks like...“ Ren sighed.

„And why was I not invited?“ Futaba was outraged.

„Cause it‘s a guy-thing, duh!“ Ryuji answered.

„It‘s not...“ Ren argued. „None of this was planned.“ But nobody listened as they were all busy with arguing with each other. When the bell by the door jingled once more, it was actually Makoto, who looked at the scene in front of her with a mixture or surprise and horror. He just hoped that she didn‘t think that this was Rens idea of a romantic evening. „Hello…“ was the only thing she brought out.

„Oh, hey Makoto. Came here to escape Valentines too?“ Ryuji asked casually before returning to argue with Morgana about something petty.

„No….?“ Makoto seemed unable to cope with the situation. Her eyes met Rens across the room, who just gave her a helpless shrug.

„I don‘t mean to be rude, but may I suggest that we eat something?“ Yususke proposed.

„Hell yeah!“ Ryuji butted in.

With drooped shoulders Ren answered „Yeah… why not...“ Makoto shot him a sympathetic look. It seemed like she had realized that this wasn‘t his inital plan. It was a small comfort.

Ren intentionally set down four plates in the booth beside the nicely decorated one, pointing everyone except Makoto to sit there. He had hoped that it wouldn‘t bring up any questions but Yusuke was way too attentive when he asked „But where are you and Makoto going to sit?“

„Makoto and I are going to sit at the adult table.“ Ren asnwered dryly.

That made him think before eventually saying „Aren‘t we all the same age?“

Futaba groaned „Just sit down, Inari!“. Beside her, Morgana was staring at the huge portion he had gotten.

Yusuke shrugged before following her orders. Relieved, Ren prepared the last 2 plates. At least Makoto caught on that he had put some effort into decorating the table, for she was admiring the roses when he walked up to her. „For the Queen.“ he said as he placed her plate in front of her before taking his own place on the other side of the table, his back facing the rest of their friends who had already started to dig in and were having a heated dinner conversation.

Makoto gave him a smile. When she was certain that none of the others were listening, she quietly said „I hope you had a different plan in mind...“

„Believe me, I did… These guys rolled in like an avalanche..“ Ren muttered back.

„The roses are nice.“ she stated.

„I‘m glad you like them. You‘re the first one to notice.“

„I‘m very impressed by your table-setting skills too.“

„Now that‘s a compliment.“ Ren answered with a smug grin.

„Hey, what are you whispering over there?“ Futaba yelled over from the other booth.

„….Politics…?“ Ren tried.

„Booring.“ Ryuji complained and somehow the conversations were divided by tables again.

„I can‘t believe that worked…“ Makoto smiled at him, taking a sip of water.

It didn‘t take long until all the plates were empty and the main course was finished. Ren hoped that maybe the others would scram, now that they were fed, but it seemed like they were just starting to get comfortable. Yusuke reclined in the corner booth, flipping through his art book. Futaba and Ryuji were talking about video games and Morgana was stretched out on his back to receive a belly rub by Futaba. It was starting to quiet down when the door opened once more to reveal the missing Phantom Thieves.

„Hey guys!“ Ann greeted as she took off her ear-warmers.

„Oh my, it‘s a real get-together.“ Haru smiled.

„What are you doing here?“ Ryuji asked, incredulous.

„Thanks for the warm welcome, Ryuji.“ Ann answered, shooting him a look.

„Ann and I went to see a movie at the movie theater around the corner. And then Futaba texted me to come over.“ Haru explained.

„Mona told me to do it!“ Futaba was quick add.

Ren shot a look at Morgana, who had sat up again, giving him an evil look. He had wanted revenge for earlier.

„So you didn‘t score any dates either, huh?“ Ryuji asked.

Ann rolled her eyes before saying „No, but we aren‘t as desperate for one as certain other people in this room.“

„I‘m not desperate!“ Ryuji argued.

„Besides, Haru and I had a really fun girls-evening. We got to watch the cheesiest chick-flick and there was no boy around to roll his eyes or question the plot.“ everyone knew that the comment was directed at Ryuji who almost got kicked out of the cinema by Ann one time for pointing out too many „plotholes“ in a teen-romance.

„That movie was garbage and you know it.“ he replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

„As if your stupid action-movies have a plot.“ Ann argued back before her gaze wandered across the room towards the kitchen „Oooh, chocolate fountain!“ she exclaimed excitedly.

„How did you see that?“ Ren asked perplexed.

„It‘s chocolate, you can‘t hide that from her.“ Ryuji sighed before receiving a whack to the back of the head.

„What? There‘s dessert?“ Futaba asked, impressed.

„You seem incredibly well prepared for every situation...“ Yusuke admired.

„As usual, good work Joker.“ Morgana almost seemed proud for some reason. „A true Phantom Thieve is always prepared.“

Ren sighed before saying in defeat „I definitly wasn‘t prepared for this...“

„It‘s very considerate of you to host all of us on this special day.“ Haru remarked.

„Yes. So very considerate.“ Makoto said, a little grin on her face. He was just glad that she knew these guys well enough to see that they wouldn‘t be going anywhere soon. And now that Ann had spotted the chocolate fountain, she would chain herself to a table until she got some.

„I guess since Ann blew the surprise...“ Ren shot her a look.

„Wooops.“ Ann grinned before she shooed Ryuji to make room on the bench for her to sit.

„I‘ll go prepare dessert...“ Ren sighed.

As he stood in the kitchen, observing the lively chatter that went on, Makoto approached him.

„Can I help?“ she asked.

„I could never accept your help on this. This was supposed to be a surprise for you. But then… the whole evening was supposed to be different...“ Ren murmured.

„I really appreciate that you didn‘t tell them about our date.“ Makoto said. They hadn‘t been dating for too long and the main reason why she wanted to keep it a secret for a little longer was because she was afraid of all the questions that Haru and Ann would have for her. She still wasn‘t too comfortable with „girl-talk“.

„No problem.“ Ren gave her a smile.

„So please, let me help you. It can count as a couples activity.“ Makoto offered.

„Fine.“ Ren gave in „You can get the fruits out of the fridge.“

While Ren stirred the chocolate and Makoto unwrapped the prepared platters of fruit, they both watched their group of fellow misfits. Haru and Yusuke were sitting in the corner booth, looking at his art book together. Ann and Ryuji were squabbling and laughing about something. Futaba watched them in confusion while playing with Morgana.

Makoto let out a small chuckle „While this probably isn‘t a perfect date...“

„Probably?“ Ren interrupted with raised eyebrows

„While this definitly is not the perfect date… it‘s still kind of nice.“ Makoto rephrased before adding „But not as a date.“

Ren looked at her in admiration for putting up with all this crazy stuff happening. „You know what this evening is missing?“ he asked. When Makoto gave him a puzzled look he said „Your sister coming for a visit.“

Makoto chuckled „I think sis would have a much bigger problem if she walked in and this would be an actual date with just the two of us.“

„Touché“ Ren answered.

Ann was almost extatic when Ren and Makoto set up the chocolate fountain and it came to no surprise to anyone that most of the fruits and the chocolate was hogged by the blonde. The rest of the Thieves was squeezing around the table, sharing the few available picks. When it came to the last piece of strawberry, Ren quickly stabbed his pick into it to save it from Ann before handing it to Makoto, who slightly blushed before gratefully taking it with a smile. He tried to ignore the surprised and intrigued looks that got him.

„That was sooo good! This was way better than the caramel popcorn that I had at the movies.“ Ann said while leaning back in her seat.

„What the eff, and still you ate half of all of this?“ Ryuji asked in disbelief.

„Oh, shuddup!“ Ann replied.

„I‘m voting that the one who ate most gets to clean up!“ Futaba yelled.

„I‘m voting that everyone who hasn‘t helped with setting up gets to clean.“ Ren said.

„What? Dude!“ Ryuji complained.

„I‘m too full...“ Ann whined.

„It would only be fair...“ Haru admitted.

„I have to admit that I liked Futabas idea more.“ Yusuke pondered.

„And I agree with Haru. You guys have been third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eight wheeling all evening, time to earn your stay.“ Ren clapped his hands together with a menacing grin.

„Dude, what kind of vehicle are you talking about?“ Ryuji asked

„Maybe a tank?“ Futaba wondered.

They all caught Makotos mom-stare and decided to do as they were told.

As they were all crammed into the kitchen, doing dishes and cleaning up, Futaba suddenly stopped „Wait a minute…“ she seemed to recount something in her head before eyeing the group suspiciously „Ren said that we are eight-wheeling. We are eight people, minus 6 makes 2.“ When noone seemed to follow she let out a sigh „One of us was supposed to be here!“. That made everyone stare in surprise. Everyones eyes automatically started to scan the others, eventually gathering on Ann.

„What are you looking at me for? I had plans with Haru, remember?“ Ann quietly shrieked.

„That takes me off the supsect list too.“ Haru whispered. The eyes wandered to the last girl in their midst.

„What? No, eww! He‘s like my brother!“ Futaba said „Besides, why would I figure it out for you if I already knew??“. The others grudgingly nodded before they started to eye Ryuji and Yusuke.

„What the eff? Hell no!“ Ryuji was fast to catch on.

„Why is everyone looking at me? Wouldn‘t Makoto be the next option?“ Yusuke asked. Immediatly all their heads whipped around to look at Ren and Makoto sitting together and chatting. There was a common „Ooooh...“ going through the round before they rounded up again.

„Did we… interrupt their date?“ Ryuji asked, feeling a little guilty.

„We ate all of their chocolate fountain...“ Ann sighed.

„You mean YOU ate their chocolate fountain.“ Ryuji corrected her, deliberately avoiding the death stare that Ann shot him.

„Mona-chan, did you know about this?“ Haru asked.

„He was preparing for something, but he never told.“ the cat whined.

„Bad kitty, you set me up to bust in!“ Futaba scolded „And you even got me to drag in Ann and Haru!“

„I didn‘t know!“ Morgana tried to defend himself.

„But.. that doesn‘t really explain why you two were here...“ Ann pointed at Ryuji and Yusuke.

„I just came here for some peace and quiet.“ Yusuke said „Needless to say that this backfired...“

„I came over to play some video games.“ Ryuji explained.

„So… none of us knew that he had a date.“ Futaba concluded.

„Maybe he wanted to keep it a secret…“ Haru said.

„I… think we should clean up and get out of here…“ Ann said, chewing her lip.

„Yeah…“ Ryuji agreed, picking up the dish rag again. They continued to clean up the dishes and the kitchen in silence, glancing at Makoto and Ren from time to time.

„All done!“ Ann anounced as they all stepped out of the kitchen.

„Thanks guys.“ Ren put on a smile.

„Anyway, it‘s getting late.. I think I‘m gonna head home.. Sojiro might get worried...“ Futaba started as she went to grab her coat.

Morgana jumped up onto the bench beside Ren „I‘m gonna stay at Boss and Futabas place tonight.“ he softly said before Futaba picked him up and walked out the door, giving a wave to everyone.

„We‘ll be leaving too.“ Ryuji said, handing everyone their coats. „Thanks for the food, man.“ he gave him a fistbump before ushering everyone out.

„Yeah, and sorry for the fountain...“ Ann yelled before the door closed behind them. There was a moment of complete silence.

„What just happened?“ Ren was confused.

„I‘m not quite sure myself...“ Makoto shared his confusion.

Ren grinned before putting his arm around her shoulders „Seems like we finally got the place to ourselves.“

„It‘s so quiet all of a sudden...“ Makoto remarked while leaning against his shoulder.

„You think I was too harsh on them when I called them third to eight wheels?“ Ren asked.

„It was risky…. If anyone had done the maths, they could have realized that one of us was supposed to be here...“ Makoto said.

Ren suddenly got the feeling that someone had actually done the math. That would have explained why all of them were in a rush to leave so soon. But Makoto didn‘t need to know that for now. If they knew, they already kept quiet so their secret was safe.

„So, I assume that this evening hasn‘t gone as planned...“ Makoto continued.

„The night‘s still young.“ Ren said with a grin.

„Please don‘t tell me you have prepared more food….“

„I rented out a yakuza flick.“ he confessed while getting up.

Makoto looked at him with blushed cheeks „You did? For me?“. She followed his lead as they walked towards the stairs.

„As far as I can see, you‘re the only one left.“ Ren grinned when Makoto gave him a kiss on the cheek. „You go on ahead, I‘ll lock up shop and be with you in a minute.“ he said, kissing her forehead. After locking the front door, Ren gave his phone a last check only to find a flood of texts. He grinned as he quickly scrolled through them.

**Futaba:** Morgana wants me to say that he‘s sorry for crashing your evening.

**Futaba:** Like… really sorry.

**Futaba:** So, so sorry.

**Futaba:** He‘s really annoying…

**Ann:** Again, I‘m so sorry that I ate most of your dessert. PS: It was a really cute idea, I‘m sure Makoto loved it!

**Ryuji:** Dude, you could have thrown us out! We had no idea!

Ren had to smile before replying to each text: It‘s okay, you couldn‘t have known. Just don‘t tell Makoto that you figured it out. We‘ll make it official, when we‘re ready.

It didn‘t take long for Ann to reply with an „OK“-emoji, the other texts remained unresponded. Ren shook his head with a smile. He just couldn‘t be mad at them. He took the movie out of his bag and walked upstairs „So, are you ready to watch-“ he started as he climbed the stairs, only to find Makoto collapsed on his bed, facedown. She was fast asleep. Ren wondered to himself if he had been downstairs for that long as he uproached the bed. A smile spread across his face when he laid down beside her and pulled the blanket over them. „Good night, Queen.“ he whispered before turning off the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly idea I had. I'm not too good at writing Makoto, but ShuMako was just the perfect pairing to write this for;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading.


End file.
